RWBY Chibi fic
by Keyote
Summary: A series of RWBY Chibi style skits, in fan fic form. Read, enjoy, and laugh.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: _Both RWBY and RWBY Chibi are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth._**

 _ **In addition, no Chibi's were harmed during the writing of this fic. OK, one Chibi was harmed, quite badly actually. It was his own fault though. He should have dropped those plate of cookies.**_

 **RWBY Chibi fic**

 **Scene 1: The Cookie Monster**

Ruby skips down the hall of the dorm rooms, humming the "Red Like Roses" song. She passes by Team JNPR's room, the door hanging openly slightly while a air of something baking was coming from within. After not but a second where her nose smells the scent of something good, Ruby stops dead and quickly back peddles to Team JNPR's door and opens it enough to look inside, her eyes scanning the room.

She hears a ping, drawing her eyes to seeing Jaune, his back to her, standing before an oven as he pulls out a pan with 8 cookies lying on it. Wait, COOKIES? Ruby pulls her head back outside, giggles in a giddy fashion while her fingers wiggle manically.

"There, all done" says Jaune as he places the pan on a nearby table. He leans in and takes a sniff at his endeavor, smiling proudly at how good they both smell and look. "I hope they'll like em?"

"Hey Jaune, watch'a doin'?" ask Ruby, her head suddenly popping out from behind him which makes him jump. She then looks to the cookies and starts drooling from the desire to eat them.

"Hey Ruby" he says, regaining his composure. "I'm just making up a batch of my families world famous Arc Delight Cookies for you and the rest of our teams. A sort of reward for how good we all did on that test the other day."

"Oh, that really nice of yo...Can I have mine now? PLEASE, PLEASE" she begged him while jumping up and down like a little kid begging their parents to but them something.

"Um...OK, sure. Knock yourself out" says Jaune though Ruby had already scooped a cookie up and quickly gobbled it up. Immediately, her eyes light up and become stars as her hands grab her now rose colored cheeks. She squeals in utter euphoric delight.

"OH SWEET GRIMMY'S, THESE ARE THE BEST COOKIES I HAVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE" she cries. "I FEEL LIKE I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN."

"I know the feeling" says Jaune, recalling the first time he had tried his family's famous cookies. "The flavor come from our secret ingredient that shall never be revealed to outsiders."

"Can I have another, please?" asked Ruby, sounding and acting all cutesy on him.

"Um...OK. Sure, here ya go" he says as he gives her another which she quickly gobbles up.

"More" she says, holding her hand out for another cookie.

"Ruby, I already gave you yours and mine. I really think I should save the rest for the others" says Jaune.

"Cookie?" she says again, her voice a little lower this time.

"I'll bake you some more later, I promise" says Jaune, feeling a little nervous now from the look Ruby now had in her eyes which makes him begin to back away.

"Give me those cookies" she says, her voice becoming scary.

"Eep" cries Jaune before running as fast as possible.

Ruby stands there for just a second before roaring like a lion, then she gets on all fours and chases after Jaune, screaming "GIVE ME THOSE COOKIES."

 **Scene 2: Weiss has a Interest**

Weiss is sitting in front of a computer screen with her eyes going back and forth as she clicks the mouse to proceed from one page to another. She does this several times before her eyes go wide then lower to being sly as she whistles then says "Now that's a katana."

"That's not a katana" comes Blake's monotone voice as she pops up beside Weiss and quickly types something into the search engine, then grabs the mouse and clicks on the desired link.

"That there" she says as Weiss's eyes go to shock level wide. "THAT is a katana" Blake adds as Weiss's mouth makes a O shape while she makes an "ooo" sound from her astonishment.

Behind them, from beyond the window. Jaune goes running by as Ruby appears, hot on his heals.

 **Scene 3: When Hyper Meets Sugar Rush**

"So, how did you win all these sweets again?" asked Pyrrha, looking at Nora who was drooling over her prizes.

"She was the 10,000th customer at the Sweet Tooth Candy Store. Her reward was all the candy she could carry" says Ren who then sighs. "Clearly, they know nothing about her carrying capacity."

"Oh" says Pyrrha, nodding. "So, can we have some...um, Nora?"

Nora looks at Pyrrha and Ren, a chocolate covered ring now around her mouth and nothing around her but discarded wrappers. "Ot oo ay?" she ask before her eyes go wide and her pupils become tiny. She then stands as her body begins to shake.

"Oh no, sugar rush" yells Ren, grabbing Pyrrha and pulling her with him into some cover for protection. "This is bad. Nora's already such a mass of uncontrolled energy as it is. And now..."

"With her having a sugar rush, she'll become..." adds Pyrrha as Nora's shaking gets worse and worse, causing the pavement to crack and the nearby buildings to shake as if an earthquake was happening and Nora was the epicenter of it.

And then she goes rigid and falls back onto the ground. Pyrrha and Ren look at each other then come out from behind cover. They walk over to her and Pyrrha ask "Nora, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she says, sounding drained. "IIIIIII'm just going to lay here for now. Don't really feel like doing anything right now."

Pyrrha looks at Ren who says "Wow, that's a first. Nora had so much energy in her system that her system crashed and that energy canceled itself out."

While this is happening, Jaune is STILL running in the background though is clearly becoming tired while Ruby is getting closer and closer and then she goes in for the killing strike.

 **Scene 4: The Cookie Monster 2**

Weiss, Blake, and Yang are walking across Vale, having spent their morning doing this and that. "So, you guys think Jaune's got those cookies finished yet or not?" wondered Yang.

"Let's head back to the dorms and check in on him" says Blake.

They turn a corner and come to a dead stop as they see Ruby, who is sitting, the pan of cookies now on her lap. She's happily eating one of the remaining cookies while swinging her legs and humming a tune to herself. The other girls look down, become wide eyed, then look back up at Ruby.

"Um...Ruby, what are you doing?" asked Weiss.

"Eating these cookies" says Ruby, glancing at them before squealing out "These are SO GOOD" while her eyes light up again.

"And what about that?" ask Weiss.

"What about what?" asked Ruby, making her teammates all point downwards in unison. Ruby looks down and sees she's sitting on Jaune, who looks like he had been nearly mauled to death by some sort of ravenous beast. She then looks back at the others, smiles innocently, then giggles nervously.

"Ruby, don't you have something to say now?" asked Yang.

"Huh? Oh, right." Ruby then uses her free hand to pat Jaune on the head. "Thanks for the cookies today. Would you make me more of them sometime?"

Jaune's head lifts slightly off the ground and he says in a weak voice "...sure...anytime you...want..." His head then falls back onto the ground as his eyes become X's and his soul begins to leak from his open mouth, which Blake grabs onto to keep from escaping.

Ruby, meanwhile, begins eating he last cookie without a care in the world.

 **Fin...**

 **AN2: _This is my first RWBY based fan fic and I hope I did a good job of it. At present, this will be just a one shot though if I can come up and enough of new skit ideas (or if I get any suggestions I can do a good job writing), I'll put out more. I do have one skit involving Velvet being asked if she'd like to play a game of Hopscotch and how she feels about that but I'm not quite satisfied with it._**

 _ **Also, Ruby was the only one of Team RWBY and JNPR who wasn't aware Jaune was cooking cookies for everyone as the others agreed knowing this would lead her to stay around Jaune, asking if they were done yet in 5 second intervals.**_

 _ **The idea for this, the Cookie Monster skit at least, came to me while I was at work one day and I liked it so much that I ended up writing it out with a desire to release it on FF. The other two skits I came up with after some brainstorming so as to make this feel like an actual episode of RWBY CHIBI.**_

 _ **I know that, as far as RWBY canon goes, Jaune hasn't been stated or shown to have any form or cooking skills (that I know of) nor any proof that the Arc family have some super special cookie they're famous for. But, since Jaune does know how to dance (by way of his 7 sisters), I'll take a leap and say he likely was taught by them to cook as well for their pleasure.**_

 _ **Any hoot, that's all from me for now. Till next time, nates...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: RWBY and RWBY Chibi are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **Remember boys and girls, no matter how much we think we want something, we often find it was never what we really wanted once obtained. Either that or we lose interest in the wanting more after the getting as Jaune is about to find out.**

 **Now, it's time for Chibi...**

 **RWBY Chibi**

 **fic No.2**

 **Skit 1: Hopscotch**

"Bet you can't top this, Ruby" says Nora as she does a handstand then hops from one panel to another while using her hands like feet.

"Wow, that's impressive" says Ruby, clapping at Nora's skill.

Next to Ruby, Yang scoffs at the sight while pumping her arms. "I can do one better than that."

"Hey guys, what's up?" comes the voice of Velvet, member of Team CFVY, as she walks onto the scene and looks at them.

"Playing some hopscotch" says Ruby.

"You wanna join in?" asked Nora.

"Me, play hopscotch?" ask Velvet, sounding shocked. "You ask me if I want to play hopscotch? Me, a girl with bunny ears? You really think I'd want to play a game of hopscotch?" As she speaks, her presence becomes more serious, her tone harder, and eyes darker.

Ruby gulps, saying "We didn't mean any offense, Velvet. We..."

Velvet's eyes suddenly light up as her face become bright and cheerful. "Sure, I'd love to play with you guys. Hopscotch was my favorite game to play as a child."

She then begins to hop from one panel to another while the other three girls just stare at her dumbfounded by her earlier reaction.

 **Skit 2: A Date with the Ice Queen**

As Weiss walks down the hall, minding her own business when Jaune comes popping in beside her. "Say Weiss, how about me and you go out on a date?"

"No thanks" says Weiss nonchalantly, Jaune stopping and slumping down due to her response.

Later, while Weiss was at the library, reading a book quietly when Jaune comes scooting up beside her in a chair. "So Weiss, what do you say. You, me, a date?"

"Not interested" says Weiss, making Jaune slink back away with a sad whimper.

A little later on, Weiss had frozen the water outside Beacon Academy so she could ice skate when Jaune comes sliding on by. "So, care for a date my deAAAHHH" he cries as he loses his balance and is sent sliding out of view.

"Busy now" says Weiss, jumping over Jaune perfectly when he falls and goes sliding by her.

And even later still, Jaune would keep appearing everywhere she went, always asking the same question about a date. And each time, Weiss would turn him down and with each moment, her patience become less and less until finally...

"Alright, ALRIGHT, FINE" she screams while the ice cream she was holding falls from its cone onto the ground. "I'll go on a date with you."

"You will, PARTY" yells Jaune as he does a happy dance which comes to a dead stop as Weiss grabs the front of his shirt, bringing her back into eye contact with her.

"This is the deal" she says with a cold tone. "I'll let you take me one one date. Hear that, ONE." She holds up a finger to stress the one. "But, if I don't enjoy myself and say I'd be willing to go on another, you'll swear you'll never bother me with these date request of yours ever again. Got it?"

Jaune nods as she lets him go. "I understand and I agree to your terms. I'll see you tonight at seven and don't you worry, I'll make this the best date you'll experience." Jaune then runs off to prepare.

Weiss sighs before turning and seeing Ruby and Yang looking at her. "You finally caved, huh?" asked Yang.

"Shut it" says Weiss with a growl. "I'm just doing this to escape future request." She sighs as she walks off to get ready for the date as well.

 **Skit 3: Penny 2.0**

Ruby walks around when a familiar figure appears before her, making her eyes light up. "Penny, is that you? You're alive?"

"Hello Ruby, it has certainly been awhile" replied Penny, the slightest of halting happening between each word spoken.

"But how are you here? I saw you..."

Penny smiles, then says "I'm a machine, remember? My father had my memory core recovered and he placed me into a newer, stronger body. And best of all, this new body can't be effected by magnetism and has tons of new features added."

"Oh really? Like what?" asked Ruby as Pyrrha comes walking up. "Oh, hey Pyrrha, look who's back from the dead."

"Oh, it's you" says Pyrrha. She then becomes nervous and adds "Listen, about before..."

"Primary threat target has been located" says Penny suddenly, her voice even more robotic than normal and somehow more dangerous sounding than normal. "According to the proper protocols, I shall now eliminate the target at once."

"HUH?" says both Ruby and Pyrrha as Penny begins to grow bigger and bigger until she suddenly looks like a Penny-fied version of one of Ironwood's mechs. Multiple laser sights all fall onto Pyrrha who had started to sweat badly.

Penny then says "Terminating target" before releasing a barrage of attacks that both Pyrrha and Ruby, who was going to be caught in the sheer onslaught of attacks from the robot girl. The two girls squeal then run for it while Penny 2.0 gives chase.

 **Skit 4: The Date with Vomit Boy**

"I can't believe I'm really doing this" says Weiss as she waited for for Jaune to arrive. As if on cue, the door bell rings. She sighs before opening the door, seeing a rather well dressed Jaune outside. He hands her a flower which she halfheartedly takes.

"So, are you ready for a magical night, my dear?" asked Jaune.

"Let's just go get this over with" says Weiss as she steps outside.

"Have fun, you two" yells Ruby.

"Go get her, tiger" adds Blake.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" tosses in Yang.

Weiss glares back at her teammates, wishing they hadn't been here to see her off. She then turns back to Jaune and they head off. Jaune does hold a hand out to her though she doesn't accept.

The date starts with a movie Jaune picked out for them. Going in, Weiss was expecting it to be some crappy fic but by the end, she had to admit to herself that she had actually liked it which shown on her face as a small yet genuine smile. Jaune, meanwhile still had as big a smile on his face as he had before.

Next, Jaune took her to the arcade to play some games. Again, she went in thinking she'd be bored and annoyed yet ended up having way more fun than she thought. Jaune even won her a giant stuffed polar bear. As they left, she now had a rather large, happy smile on her face while Jaune, on the other hand, had a smaller smile on his face, mirroring the smile Weiss had when they had exited the theaters.

Next was dinner which, to Weiss's surprise, was at an actual restaurant that was pretty famous. She was now glowing as they at ate, shocked to find she was enjoying this. She was enjoying Jaune's company. Hell must have frozen over or something.

After dinner, they went on a short stroll through Beacon under the moonlight. Weiss actually was holding Jaune's hand and feeling content with the situation. Jaune, meanwhile, looked more bored and confused than happy.

Like all things, the date soon came to an end and Weiss found the two of them standing outside Team RWBY's dorm room. "What can I say" says Weiss, beaming at him. "I actually enjoyed myself tonight. Who knew?"

"I'm glad you liked it" says Jaune, sounding normal to Weiss's joyful.

"And I can't believe I'm about to say this but..." Weiss stops as her fingers fidget nervously. "I'd actually be fine with another date with you sometime."

"Really?" asked Jaune, getting a nod from Weiss. "Well, that's...awesome. Let me...um, check my schedule and I'll get back to you on that."

Weiss nods, then tells him thanks for tonight and even kisses him on the cheek before entering her teams room. As the door shut, Jaune hears Ruby, Yang, and Blake send a barrage of questions towards her. Once the door had closed, Jaune lets out a sigh then turns towards his teams room when Nora and Ren pop into view.

"So, fearless leader, how did it go?" asked a chipper Nora.

"Was it everything you hoped for?" asked a more calm Ren.

"Actually, it was...perfect...for Weiss" says Jaune, looking and sounding confused. Seeing the confused looks on his teammates, he says "Funny, getting a date with Weiss was something I had been wanting since the day I first saw her. And finally, I actually got it, I got a date with Weiss and..."

After a pause, he shakes his head. "I guess I must be tired from all that thinking and preparations for the date. That's the only way to explain how meh I feel right now. Anyways, I'm going to bed you guys." Jaune then steps into the teams room, leaving his shocked teammates standing in the halls.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" asked Pyrrha as she come walking up.

"Nothing much, Jaune just got back from his date with Weiss" says Ren.

"Seems like it went well. Well enough that Weiss is actually interested in another one" adds Nora as she had heard what Weiss had said to Jaune.

"Oh, I see..." says Pyrrha, looking down.

Ren, knowing what Pyrrha must be thinking, says "Though I don't think there will be another date. While Weiss enjoyed herself, Jaune didn't seem quite as satisfied. I guess he wasn't as into her as he first thought he would be. Anyways, we should be getting to be ourselves."

With that, Ren and Nora enter their dorm room, leaving Pyrrha alone in the halls. She stands there alone for a few seconds as the words she heard play though her thoughts over and over before she jumps for joy and giving a happy shout. Looks like she had one less obstacle to worry about now.

 **Fin...**

 **AN: Well, another day, another chapter. Like I said before, if I could come up with more skit ideas and felt they would be a good addition, I'd do more chapters and here I am. In truth, I've actually come up with enough to fill this fic up to chapter 5.**

 **Also, the date between Weiss and Jaune that happened this chapter is based on my own personal belief on how a date between them would have actually gone in the canon series. Weiss would likely end up enjoying the date while I feel Jaune, after the date, would likely find himself losing interest in further dates with her, instead finding that his feelings for her might not have been as strong as he first thought.**

 **Now, for the next chapter, expect to see what happens when Blake taste catnip, Ruby reads fan fiction of RWBY, and Team RNJR talks about their new looks for the forthcoming Vol.4!**

 **Any hoot, till next time, nates...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: RWBY and RWBY Chibi are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Catnip and Blake don't mix. Just saying...**

 **RWBY Chibi**

 **fic 3**

 **Skit 1: Ruby's Reaction to RWBY Fan Fiction**

Ruby was alone in her teams dorm room, laying back in her bed as she finished reading another book. Closing it, she hugs it to her chest while letting out a content sigh. She then hops down and begins looking for something else to read in order to pass the time.

"Nope, already read it, skip, boring" she says as she goes from one book to another. After a few moments of zipping around, she realized she had read them all already, even Blake's more 'personal' ones that she thought she had hidden well enough from Ruby, feeling Ruby was to young for them.

"Now what do I do?" cries Ruby then her eyes fall onto the computer. "Hm, how about some fan fiction. There's usually something good to read if one looks for it" says Ruby, going and sitting by the computer and heading over to her favorite fan fiction sight.

Clicking around, she looks through the pages till she spots something unexpected "Wait, what's this?" Clicking into the new page, she says "RWBY Fan Fiction? Huh, this is about us."

She reads the descriptions on the stories, her eyes wide. "I don't get it. Why would someone write so many stories about us? Sure, we're pretty well known across Vale but..." An idea pops into her head, one that made her feel nervous. "It...it has to be...a conspiracy. We're being watched."

Ruby then zips through her team's room, checking every nook and cranny for hidden camera's and microphones. She then runs into JNPR's room to do the same. Minutes later, outside, her teammates are walking when Ruby comes into view, dressed now like a detective and holding a magnifying glass.

Weiss, Yang, and Blake look at her, then each other, then back at her as Weiss ask "Ruby, what are you doing."

"Looking for those hidden camera's and microphones" says Ruby.

"What are you talking about, sis?" asked Yang, making Ruby get all wide eyed and scary close to them.

"Someone has been writing fan fiction about us, a lot of someone's and a lot of fiction. I tells ya, its the Illuminati, its a conspiracy against us and I'm getting to the bottom of it." Ruby then continues her search, leaving the others blank faced by what they just heard.

 **Skit 2: Just a Little Catnip**

Blake's bow twitch's in anticipation as the smell of her favorite type of food was being prepared. After learning about Jaune's talent for cooking, she had asked him if he knew anything about cooking fish. While Jaune had admitted to being no expert, he was confident he could make something decent for her. So now here she was, watching as the timer drew ever closer to the ring, her mouth leaking plenty of saliva to show off her growing desire to feast on the fishy delight.

She shakes her head, turning her attention to Jaune as he was rummaging through Team RWBY's pantry, looking to see what kind of seasonings they had on hand. She found herself having a weird thought pass through her noggin. He looked rather cute in his "Kiss the Chef" apron.

"Thanks for cooking these fish for me, Jaune" she says.

"Anytime" says Jaune, looking back at her while his hand grabs onto a bottle and pulls it out.. "It's a nice change of pace from baking cookies for Ruby all the time." A sudden ping sound brings their attention back to boiler and the fish. Blake is back to drooling as Jaune places the fish onto a plate then moves over to a table.

Blake licks her lips as she prepares to dive in, but Jaune stops her while saying "Hold on. Just a little detail left to add." He grabs a bottle he had pulled from the pantry and begins to cover the fish in the seasoning. The added scent is taken into Blake's nose, driving her over the breaking point.

Blake, no longer able to control herself any longer, leaps onto the table and starts ripping into the fish without a care to be had. So sudden was her action that it causes Jaune to fall back onto the floor, the contents of the seasoning he had added now pouring from the bottle onto him. Blake finishes her meal then sniffs the air, her attention turning to Jaune.

Noticing her eyes on him, Jaune notes she was looking at him strangely, her eyes lowered in what appeared in a seductive gaze as she smiles at him. He gulps, saying "Blake, are you OK?" She doesn't respond, instead she begins to crawl to him while making a light purring sound.

Jaune begins to move back away from her. "What's going on? Why are you acting this way?" A sudden feeling makes him examine the bottle he had grabbed more closely and then he sees what it actually was.

"Catnip...I used Catnip" laughs Jaune nervously. "I'm so dead..." he adds as Blake pounces him, his cry for help falling on death ears.

 **Skit 3: Just a Little Catnip pt.2**

"I hope Blake likes this book I bought for her" says Yang in celebration for their three month anniversary in becoming partners.

"I'm sure she'll like it" says Weiss. "You know how into reading she is."

"Hope she'll let me read it once she's done" adds Ruby as they reach their dorm room and step inside.

The three girls come to a dead stop at the sight before them. Yang even drops the book she had bought for Yang as her mind was momentarily locked. Before them was Blake and Jaune, the two of them resting on the floor. Blake was rubbing against a completely freaked out Jaune while she lovingly licked his face, purring ever so softly.

"Jaune, what exactly is going on here?" asked Yang, her hands now resting on her hips.

"I...I...please guys...help me..." he whimpers, to afraid and brain locked to do anything else.

Ruby sees a bottle laying on the ground and reaches down and picks it up. Weiss and Yang lean over as she reads the label. "Extra Concentrate Catnip. For the feline you love the most." They look back at Blake and Jaune, all three of them now having a better idea about what might have happened.

Weiss then burst out into a tear inducing laugh. While she felt bad this was happening to Blake, she still couldn't help it. "This...this is...oh grimmies, I have to tell the others." Weiss then turns and leaves to alert their sister team about this.

"...Guys, don't leave..." begs Jaune.

"Where's the camera?" asked Ruby, already looking around for it. "Got to record this for the memories."

Yang grabs Ruby and pulls her towards the door, saying "I loaned it to Nora. Let's go get it back from her." Yang looks back at Jaune and adds "We'll leave you two alone for a while. Have fun, tiger."

As the door closes, Jaune cries out for them to help him one last time but no one cares to help. At least not till after they had found the camera that is.

 **Skit 4: Team RNJR's New Look**

Nora, not surprisingly, was leading the team through the dark forest and, not surprisingly, she was singing aloud. "We're on our way to Haven, to Haven, to Haven. We're on our way to Haven, to kick some baddy butts."

Coming up next was Ren who was looking tired as he looks back at his former old team leader and current team second in command, Jaune. "So, any ideas when we'll be reaching Haven? It feels like we've been walking for six to eight months so far."

Jaune shrugs, saying "Um...I hate to say this, but I think we might be lost." He looks back at Ruby and ask "What do you..think...Ruby?" Ren and Nora stop and look back to Ruby to see what had made Jaune's question slow.

Ruby, who had been looking at the scenery when Jaune question came up, stops and looks at them. "Well I...guys, is something wrong."

"Ruby, you look kind of different from before" says Jaune.

"Yeah, your hairs longer and you have a new outfit" says Nora.

"And your cloak has some wear and tear to it as well" adds Ren.

"Huh? Oh, right" says Ruby, doing a little spin so they could see her new look it its completeness. "This is my post time skip look. After traveling the wilderness for six to eight months, a little change in appearance is normal. What about you guys? Why aren't you changed into your new looks yet?"

"Hey. Ruby's right" says Jaune. "We should be in our new time skip looks."

"Quickly, to off screen land" commands Nora, sending her, Ren, and Jaune running off. Ruby stays in place, watching them with amusement. After a moment, the three return to stand before Ruby.

"So, how do we look?" asked Ren.

"Great...except...um" Ruby hesitates for a moment before saying "Why are you guys covered in shadow? I can't see your new looks at all apart from your outer most outline."

Jaune, Ren, and Nora look at each other then Nora says "Oh, that's right. Our new looks haven't been revealed yet."

"I'm sure that'll change soon, sometime within the next 96 or so days" adds Ren.

"Yeah...we...we are getting redesigns for the post time skip as well...right? Not just Team RWBY" asked Jaune as Team RNJR look at each other, then at the camera with questioning looks.

"Right? RIGHT?"

 **Fin...**

 **AN: Well, another day, another fic. At present, I have enough ideas left in me right now for two more chapters. If anyone has any ideas though, I'll gladly hear them for possible additional chapters of Chibi fun. Any hoot, on to the skit talk.**

 **In the Catnip skit, I was debating on if I should use Yang over Jaune. You know, to give the Bumblebee Shippers out there a little love. But I ultimately decided to use Jaune, partly because I established his skills in the kitchen before and because having Yang being on the receiving end instead of him would prevent me from having her comment on the scene.**

 **With the Ruby reads Fan Fiction skit, I figured I'd do a skit where we see Ruby becoming a conspiracy nut and claim they're being watched by the Illuminati. Seems to fit in my opinion given how she acts in the Chibi episodes.**

 **Speaking of, the Team RNGR skit was inspired by the fact that only Team RWBY's new post time skip look was shown off during RTX recently. While I assume Jaune, Nora, and Ren will get new looks as well, I'm unaware on if it was confirmed they will or not hence I decided to do a skit based on that unknown.**

 **For the next chapter, we'll have Nora playing baseball, Ruby does a little cosplaying, Blake takes on a dare, and Jaune goes missing.**

 **Any hoot, till next time, nates...**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY and RWBY Chibi are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **Turn about is cosplay;D**

 **RWBY Chibi**

 **fic 4**

 **Skit 1: Dare by the Books**

Blake was sitting by herself within Team RWBY's dorm, reading The Man With Two Souls 3: The Man With Eight Souls, when the door gets kicked in hard and Yang comes stomping in. "What is wrong with you? It's a beautiful day outside and your locking yourself away inside."

Blake doesn't respond, making Yang's eyes go red. "What is it with you anyways? You have an entire world of discovery out there yet you would rather keep your nose stuck in a book."

"That's right" says Blake, giving her the slightest glance.

"I bet you couldn't even go twenty four hours without being around a book" says Yang. A idea then pops into her head, signified by her eyes lighting up. "That's actually a good idea."

"What is?" asked Blake.

"I DARE YOU to go an entire day without reading, touching, or even being within eyesight of a book" says Yang.

"And why would I accept such a dare?" asked Blake, her eyes still locked on the book in her hands.

Yang thinks about that, then smiles and says "Because if you do accept my challenge and go twenty four hours without a book, I'll buy you all 12 volumes of the new Kunoichi Love series, in hard back, and autographed."

That got Blake's attention. "You mean the one down at the book store that's super expensive?" Yang nods then holds a hand out. Blake closes her book, gets up, and shakes Yang's hand to seal the deal. They then step outside and look at their Scrolls for the time.

The dare has begun.

Blake knew the rules, no books PERIOD for the next twenty four hours. Simple, right? She'd just wander around Vale and camp out for the night. Nothing she hadn't done before when she had been part of the White Fang.

She starts by simply walking around, enjoying the weather. Yang was right, it was rather nice out. Be nicer if she could be sitting under a tree or on a bench right now with a book in her hands. She shakes that thought out of her mind. No thinking about books. The prize was to important to lose for her.

Next, she went to an ice cream parlor and had herself a sundae. It had been nice and calming till a man entered with a book in his hands, forcing her to make a quick exit. As she walked down the side walk, she couldn't help but notice she had the slightest of twitches now with her cat ears.

She went to the arcades next but found no enjoyment there. Well, there was Nora playing Wack-a-Grimm with Magnhild, much to the managers annoyance. She leaves and wanders, finding herself outside the library. Feeling a little more agitated, she walks on, ignoring the desire growing in her.

Night soon fell and she was beginning to shake a little, her attention span in a constant state of shifting from one thing to the next. She was unable to sleep that night as she was curled up into a ball, biting her nails while shaking like a blender. She needed a book and she needed it soon.

The next day, Yang was sitting in the room, waiting for Blake to return. At the exact moment the twenty four hours was up, the door opens to reveal a pale and shaking Blake, her eyes wide and sunken. Yang gets up and walks to her, saying "Well, it looks like you did it. How do you..."

Blake zips past her, grabbing as many books as she could hold and hugs them as closely to her body as possible, inhaling their scent at an alarming speed. Yang shakes her head, saying "Geez, I can't believe I'm seeing this. You do realize books are a drug to you. You do know that right?"

Blake looks back at Yang and says "Maybe so but I still won the bet."

Yang sighs, knowing Blake was right. "Fine, I'll go buy those..."

"Hey guys" yells Ruby, appearing from behind the door. "Did you all remember to set your Scroll clocks back an hour last night. You know, because of Fall Back and all?"

Blake blinks as she and Yang both realize they had forgotten about that. Blake the falls onto the ground, her eyes now leaking tears as she says "No, no, I lost..."

 **Skit 2: The Missing Arc**

Ruby was standing outside in the halls, leaning back against the door to her teams room. She's whistling happily to herself as Team JNPR, minus Jaune comes walking up. She pulls the headphones she was wearing off and says "Hey guys, great day, huh? Where's Jaune?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, fearless leader was suppose to meet us for practice earlier and he never showed up" says Nora.

"Gee, that's weird" says Ruby. "Need any help looking for him."

Pyrrha shakes her head, then says "Thanks, but we can handle this. But if you do see him, let us know, OK?"

"Will do" says Ruby, giving them a salute. They then zip on out of their, Ruby's eyes watching as they go. The door behind her then opens slightly and Jaune pokes his head out. "How many have you made so far?" asked Ruby.

"Sixty" says a tired Jaune. "Can I please go now? I'm tired of making cookies, Ruby."

"Talk to me again once you reach two hundred. Now get back to work" she orders, pushing him back inside. She then pulls an Arc Delight out from her pocket and bites into it, squealing from the taste. "These are so good. I think I'll keep Jaune by my side forever...so he can be my personal baker."

 **Skit 3: Taking Her Out of the Ball Game**

The sun shined down brightly over Vale Stadium as Team RWBY and JNPR were having a ball game against rival teams from other kingdoms. Nora, the star player, steps out to bat. Well, skips out actually while "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" plays in the background.

"OK baby, give it to me" says Nora, smiling confidently as she readies her bat. "Nice and hard."

The first pitch, Nora misses by swinging to low. No problem. The second pitch, she swings to high. OK, what's going on? She doesn't miss this much. "Time out" says Nora. "Need to switch bats."

"Is that allowed?" asked one of the rival teams players, getting a shrug from the owner of From Dust Till Town who was overseeing the game.

"You feeling OK, Nora?" asked Yang as Nora ran past her team. Looking at the collection of bats, she instead grabs Magnhild and press's a button, making switch into a new metal bat mode she had recently added for playing these games. She then pulls out a cord and jams it into a light socket, shocking her weapon and herself by extension. She shakes for a few seconds before pulling it out.

"AAAHHH, that felt good" she says before shaking her head. "Now I'm fully charged and ready to go." She then runs back outside, her friends and teammates cheering for her as she takes her place again. "OK, now you'll see what I can do."

The pitcher then throws the ball as hard as she can and Nora swings, hitting the ball with her full power. But it's Nora, not the ball, that is sent flying while the ball just drops down onto the ground.

"So, does that count as a home run for my team?" asked Penny, who was the rival teams pitcher.

 **Skit 4: Ruby Cosplay's**

The door to Team JNPR's room is sent swinging in hard with Ruby quickly running inside. "Hey guys, wanna go have some fun?" she ask with a big grin on her face. The answer she gets is silence as no one was here at the moment.

"Hm, wonder where they are?" she says to herself as she goes to leave but stops and looks back, seeing they had lay their battle gear out and weapons behind, meaning they were probably wearing their school uniforms right now but were expecting to be back soon.

A thought bubble pops up over Ruby's head, the images within showing when Jaune had entered her teams room and role played with her team's weapons. The image in the thought bubble switches to a light bulb while Ruby smiles deviously. Why not. Fun is fun after all.

She closes the door behind her and quickly throws on Pyrrha's gear. She then begins jump flipping through the room while giving off a famous battle cry. "I am Xena, Warrior Princess. Beware the power in my chakram."

She then throws Akouo like a chakram which is quickly followed by the sound of glass breaking. She smiles nervously before switching out into Ren's costume. "Remember Daniel-san, wax on, wax off" she says, making waxing motion with her hands, and speaking like Mr. Myagi from the old Karate Kid movies. She then switches out to Nora's outfit.

She then pulls out Magnhild and holds it high into the air, saying "I have the poOOOWWW." A bolt of lighting had suddenly shot down from the sky and somehow hit the hammer when Ruby had held it up, shocking her. She stands there for a few seconds, then says "That felt..um...shocking." She then shakes her head and changes into Jaune's clothes and taking Corcea Moors into her hands.

She then starts swinging Corcea Moors around and thrusting Jaune's shield forward. "Back, evil Grimm. None shall harm these fair...um...maiden's I guess."

"Hey...Ruby" comes Pyrrha's voice, making her freeze and look back to the dorm room entrance. Team JNPR is there, all looking at her. Pyrrha had the 'you got to be kidding look', like Weiss had before. Nora had the squeal look like Yang had. Jaune had the 'looks like you're having fun' look like she had before. And Ren was wide eyed from shock like Blake had been.

"Mind telling us what you're doing?" asked Ren.

Ruby laughs nervously, then says "What, Jaune can play with our weapons but I can't do the same and wear your gear? Man, talk about a double standard."

Before Pyrrha could respond, Jaune says "She's right you know. That really isn't fair." He then zips off, reappearing beside Ruby, dressed up in Ruby's outfit now. "Let's just kick back and have fun" he adds before he and Ruby high five.

"Yeah, COSTUME PARTY" yells Nora, appearing besides them as well while now being dressed like Yang.

Pyrrha sighs and shakes her head. "Monkey see, monkey do I guess..."

 **Fin...**

 **AN: Before I talk about this weeks chapters, I want to point a little detail I missed from last chapter. In the Catnip skit, I forgot to mention another reason I chose Jaune over Yang was because Yang wouldn't accidentally use catnip on the fish. That's more of a Jaune mistake. Now, if it had been a prank on the other hand...**

 **Now for this chapter's sketch's.**

 **The Dare by the Books was an easy idea I had and I'm surprised it hasn't been done YET in the actual RWBY Chibi series. The whole Blake's love of books is so strong that not having a book in her hand for an extended period of time would be like a withdraw from drugs for a junkie or a smoker trying to kick the nicotine addiction and stop smoking.**

 **And the Ruby cosplay was inspired by the skit from the actual Chibi series where Jaune played with Team RWBY's weapons, as stated in the skit itself. I just took it up a notch and I chose Ruby to be the one to do it as her personality, like Jaune's, makes the action quite plausible in my opinion.**

 **As far as a Yandere Pyrrha skit or a skit that compares Jaune and Taiyang's physical similarities (something I noticed about when I saw ep.12 of vol.3), I'll brain storm on those to see if I can think of any good gags to write out.**

 **Now for the next chapter, we'll have...**

 **Ruby's cloak goes missing,**

 **Qrow has a flashback to a prank Team STRQ pulled in their youths at Beacon**

 **Ruby discovers Jaune's secret weapon**

 _ **possibly one more if I can get a good one out of my noggin'**_

 **Next chapter probably won't be released as quickly as I have the others as I haven't started writing it yet (all previous chapters had some skits for the next chapter already done by the time I uploaded). Despite that, expect chapter 5 to be released by Friday or Saturday at the latest.**

 **Any hoot, till the next chapter, nates...**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY and RWBY Chibi is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 **Right...Cookie Dough...What else would it be...(nervous chuckle)**

 **RWBY Chibi**

 **fic 5**

 **Skit 1: The Missing Cloak**

It was a a little past eight one fine day at Beacon Academy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. The sound of Ruby screaming rattling her teammates...wait, what?

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" cries Ruby, zipping all over the room while her team watch's her tearing everything up. "Its not here or here or even there. NNNOOO, its gone..." She falls to her knees, crying like a new born babe.

"Ruby, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Weiss, concerned for the sudden panic her partner was experiencing.

"It's my cloak, my beloved cloak. It's not here" cries Ruby. "I left it on my bed before heading off to take a shower and when I came back, it was gone." She then has a thought, making her zip up to stand super close to Weiss. "Did you take it?" She then shoots over to Blake and says "Was it you?" She then jumps over to Yang, saying "It was you, wasn't it?" She then cries out. "Please give it back. This prank isn't funny."

"Ruby, get a hold of yourself" says Weiss, grabbing Ruby's shoulders and shaking her a little. "Why would any of us do something like that to you?"

"Yeah, you're right" says Ruby, taking a few deep breaths. She then looks around, seeing the window was open. "Maybe a strong breeze pulled it outside. I'm going to go check." Before anyone could say anything, she super sped herself out the door.

"Why's she having such a panic attack over that cloak anyways?" asked Blake. "If it's missing, can't she just go buy another?"

Yang shakes her head, then says "That cloak is irreplaceable to Ruby. It was a treasure made for her by her mother, Summer Rose. It means the world to her. Much like Crescent Rose, its a part of her being and she will kill anyone who takes either from her."

"Wow, now that's extreme" says Weiss.

"Hm...why do I feel like I'm forgetting something" says Yang.

Ruby, meanwhile, was running all across Beacon, checking every nook and cranny for her cloak. After twenty minutes, she collapses back onto the ground, tired, and needing to breath. She finds herself doing the water works again as she says "I can't find it anywhere. This can't be happening..."

"There you are Ruby. I've been looking for you" comes Jaune, coming to stand beside her as he extends a hand out to her. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ruby takes his hand and once she was back on her feet, she hugs him while crying "It...it's terrible, Jaune. Some evil force has stolen my beloved cloak and I can't find it anywhere. What's am I going to do? I feel so naked without it."

"What do you mean, it's missing? I took it" says Jaune, innocently enough, making Ruby's eyes go wide before she jumps away from him.

"It was you? How could you do that to me, you jerk. Do you realize what you've done to me? I thought we were friends, you heartless beast. I demand you give it back right now" yells Ruby.

"Sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to cause you any worry. I thought Yang would have told you" says Jaune.

"What? Yang knew" asked Ruby, making Jaune nod. Ruby the turns away and growls while clenching her fist. "OOOHHH, I'm going to get her for not telling me." Back in Team RWBY's room, Yang finally remembered what it was she had forgotten about.

Ruby looks back at Jaune and ask "Why did you take my cloak anyways? Where is it?"

"Well, you remember last week, when you were sitting on the floor and playing around on your Scroll?" Ruby nods as she recalls that day. "I was a big jerk and walked over your cloak with muddy shoes. I felt bad about that so I decided I'd wash your cloak for you so it would be both clean a shiny as if it was brand new. It's in the dryer right now. In fact, it should be done any minutes now. Come on, let's go check on it."

"Alright" shouts Ruby happily, jumping into the air. "Well, lead the way."

Jaune nods as they head back to the dorms. "Sorry, by the way, Ruby. I should have been more considerate of you and your cloak."

"Forgiven" she says. "Sorry for saying those mean things to you. And thanks for cleaning my...what setting did you use?"

"Delicate" says Jaune, making Ruby hug his arm as the continue on.

They arrive just in time to hear the dryer ping as it powers down. "Looks like we got here just in time" says Jaune as he opens the dryer and reaches in. "Ta Da, presenting your cleaner, shinier...pinker...?"

"PINK? PINK? YOU dyed my treasured cloak PINK" screams Ruby, grabbing it from him and looking it over. There wasn't a trace of red to be seen anywhere. She begins to seethe, to fume as her eyes bulge and her face becomes red with anger and veins pop out while clenching her fist hard.

"What happened? I followed the instructions Yang gave me" says Jaune, not noticing Ruby current state. He then smacks his head and yells out "NORA, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU TO NOT USE THE WASHER AND DRYER TO DYE YOUR COMBAT SKIRTS PINK?"

"Sorry, Jaune" comes Nora from somewhere else.

Jaune sighs, then looks at Ruby and says "I'm so sorry, Ruby. How about we head down to Vale and I'll buy...Ruby?"

Ruby didn't care now who was or wasn't at fault. She was mad, furious even. And someone had to pay. With a flick of her wrist, Crescent Rose appears in her hand, making Jaune gulp as he backs away. Ruby then lunges at him and the scene goes black...well, pink I guess.

 **Skit 2: Team STRQ's Prank**

Qrow was walking through Beacon's main building, allowing himself a moment to remember past times here with his team. Those were simpler times to be sure. He had to admit that while he enjoyed being an adult, mainly because of the booze, he did miss those days.

He's brought from his thoughts as his eyes spot Winter a few steps ahead of him, her attention on a glass case filled with old academy photos. Getting behind her, he sees the picture in question that had her attention was one of Beacon Academy from a distance, shining emerald green under the sun.

"Is this photo real?" she asked no one.

"It's as real as I am, Ice Queen" he says, a smirk on his face.

Winter jumps from hearing Qrow, having be so focused on the picture she hadn't noticed anyone coming up behind her. "Qrow? How did I not notice you coming up behind me, especially as you reek of booze."

"Just one of my many talents." He then leans in close, throwing an arm over Winter's shoulder which makes her lean away from him while giving him a wary look. "Wanna find out what other talents I have?"

"I'll pass" she says, elbowing him in the gut to knock him away. "Well, seeing as you're here, mind telling me what's the deal with this picture? I wasn't aware there was a time Beacon was any color other than silver and gray."

"Oh, you wanna hear about that, huh?" asked Qrow. "Well, it all started this one day..."

 **(flash back)**

A young Qrow places a can of green paint down on the ground, then looks up at the CTT, while a huge grin forms on his face. "Alright, today's the day. Today I'll finally give that old Ozpin a pranking he'll never forget. Heck, this will be remembered for all time here at Beacon."

"I don't know about this, Qrow. What if we get in trouble?" asked Taiyang with a timid voice.

"Quit being such a cowardly lion, Tai. How do you expect to get a girl when you're to afraid to take a chance and have some fun?" says Qrow.

"I'm betting he'll get more tail than you ever will, bro" comes Raven. "Coward or not, at least the ladies love him for his cute face." That makes Tai blush madly.

"Yeah, whatever" says Qrow. "Now, where should we begin?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" comes a girl who adjust her glass's. It was a young Glynda Goodwitch and it looked like she was in her usual no fun mode. "Qrow, just what are you plotting on doing this time."

"Nothing you need worry your pretty little head about, Good-snitch. Unless, that it, you want to help us?" says Qrow, moving to her side and throwing an arm over her shoulder, making her lean away from him.

"Like that will ever happen...and the name is Goodwitch" says Glynda.

Raven says "Which sounds just as bad, you know", earning a glare from Glynda and a laugh from Qrow. "Yeah, she's a witch, a snitch, and a..." Raven smacks him before he can say the obvious rhyme.

After a second, Glynda ask "What you you plotting anyways?"

"Oh, a little curious are we? Ready to live a little, huh?" asked Qrow, leaning in even closer to her. "I knew there was more to you than being a buzz kill."

"And here I thought that was a turn on for you?" joked Raven.

"Shut up" yells Qrow. "I wasn't asking for your opinion." He then turns his attention back to Glynda and says "So, what do you say? Wanna have some fun for once?"

"Well...I...?" Before Glynda could finish thinking about it and answer, Taiyang speaks up and says "Hey guys, were did the paint go?"

Everyone looks around, seeing that the magic paint that never runs out had indeed gone missing. "Hey guys, check it out" yells Summer, getting their attention. "Looking good huh?" she adds as she spreads her arms wide.

Somehow, in that short amount of time, she had managed to paint the entire CCT in an emerald green color...and with it, the entirety of Beacon Academy itself. "Behold, the Emerald Academy" she cheers.

Everyone had gone wide eyed. They were shocked she had somehow managed to get all of Beacon in such a short amount of time. But none were no more shocked than Qrow, but for a different reason. "Summer, what were you thinking? The target was the CCT, not the whole academy."

"Oh...but it looks so much better this way don't you think? Don't you like my vision?" asked Summer.

"What's going on here?" comes the voice of Ozpin as he comes walking up to Qrow.

"I...I..well, you see sir..." Qrow was speechless now.

"I must say young man, I have to admit the emerald paint does seem to fit the academy more than the usual gray and silver" says Ozpin who pulls a camera out and takes a picture.

"Thank you sir, I feel the same way" says Qrow, feeling pleased with himself now.

"Anyways, I expect you to have all the paint removed before the day is over" says Ozpin, making a can of paint thinner and a scrub brush appear on the ground.

"But sir, I didn't..."

"Then who, my boy? The paint can and brush are by your feet and no one else is here" says Ozpin, making Qrow look around to indeed see his team and Glynda had taken off without him noticing and the paint can and brush were now laying at his feet.

"Oh come on guys" cries Qrow while Ozpin repeats 'by sundown'. He then walks away, a small smile on his face while the missing friends peek out at Qrow from their hiding spots.

 **(present)**

"I really hated my team and Glynda that day" grumbles Qrow as Winter laughs at the story.

"You know, I almost feel bad for you...almost" says Winter. "Well, look at the time. I have a meeting with Ironwood. Don't go doing anything I wouldn't do." Winter then walks off while Qrow yells something in response.

As she exits the building, an idea pops into her head which makes her smile deviously. It would be tricky but not impossible. A few minutes later, Qrow finally steps outside, taking a swig from his booze bottle, when his feet hit something. Stopping and looking to see what he had hit, he notices its a can of green paint with a brush inside. "What the...?"

"Again, Qrow?" comes Glynda as she comes walking up to him. "Aren't you a little to old now to be pulling pranks like his?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, making Glynda point upward. Qrow turns around and pales at what he sees. All of the CCT had been painted an Emerald Green color. He looks back at Glynda and says "Wait, it wasn't me. Honest!"

"Yet the can of magic paint is here with you" points out Glynda.

"Yeah, but..." Qrow doesn't finish as he notices a piece of paper under the can of paint. Grabbing it, he reads "For the memories, wink wink" and beneath the words the Schnee family symbol which makes him crush the paper.

"I'm sure you know what to do, Qrow. Remove all the paint by sundown" says Glynda before walking off, a hint of a smile forming on her lips. Qrow meanwhile yells out "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, ICE QUEEN!"

Winter, meanwhile, can't help but laugh at Qrow's obvious misfortune. She loved causing him trouble.

 **Skit 3: "I should be ashamed of myself for this one..."**

Ruby let out an annoyed sigh. Yang had used up all the hot water for their room's shower and Ruby was really wanting to just sit back and relax with a warm bubble bath. It helped her team were all elsewhere doing this and that right now. Should she wait till the water could heat back up?

Shaking her head, she pulls out her Scroll and calls Jaune, getting no reply so she tries Pyrrha next."Hey Ruby, need something?" asked Pyrrha, answering from the other end.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could use your guys bath for a bit? Ours is low on the hot water right now."

"Sure, I don't think it'll be a problem" says Pyrrha. "I'm busy down in Vale now and both Ren and Nora are at the arcade. Not sure where Jaune is right now but I think he's around here somewhere."

"Thanks, I'll only need an hour" says Ruby, getting an OK from Pyrrha before putting her Scroll away. She then grabs a towel and some clean clothes and heads over to her sister teams room. After going inside, she heads immediately to the bathroom and steps inside.

A split second later..."Ahh, Ruby, why are you in here?" yells Jaune.

An obviously embarrassed sounding Ruby says "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here and Pyrrha said...is that a 'long sword'?"

A little bit later, the rest of Team RWBY comes walking down the hall when they hear a noise come from Team JNPR's room, making them run inside to find Ruby, standing in the middle of the room, holding a cookie in her hand (not surprising).

And next to her, laying on the floor, and with his back to them, was Jaune who appeared to be shaking ever so lightly. "Ruby...?" says Weiss, shaking her head already as she lets out a disappointed sigh.

"What have we told you about bothering Jaune when he has leader duties to perform?" adds Yang.

"Um...to not do that?" says Ruby.

"Speaking of..." says Weiss, reaching out and grabbing Ruby's hand. "You have your own duties to perform so lets go."

Yang turns to follow them, saying to herself "There's a familiar scent in the air. Can't place it though..."

As they walk, Blake looks at Ruby and says "You got some cookie dough on your lip."

Ruby scoops it up and licks it while Weiss says "Couldn't even wait for some of them to be made. You're so hopeless..."

Back in the room, Jaune is left as is though he finally manages to say something.

"...ow...my poor 'long sword'..."

 **Fin...**

 **AN: Well, here ends another chapter of RWBY Chibi fic. Now, let's talk about these skits and I'll get the obvious one out of the way first.**

 **Skit 3, as the title of it reads, I really should feel ashamed of myself for writing that one and putting it here in this fic. But I honestly couldn't help myself as the idea, being a variation on the "Now that's a katana" gag, was just to funny (in my opinion) to not do. There was an alternate line to what Jaune said in the end "...ow, she bent (or broke) my 'long sword'..." but I chose to use the one used in the actual fic as it wasn't nearly as suggestive as the alternates (though clearly still rather suggestive all the same). So if anyone was offended by Skit 3 in anyways, I'm sorry for that but what can I say, Ruby X Jaune is my guilty pleasure as far as RWBY pairings go. Besides, skits like that one are almost required by law to end the way it did (I checked, trust me).**

 **Anyways, let's talk about the other two skits.**

" **The Missing Cloak" skit is one of those types of skits you would think would have been done by now within the actual RWBY Chibi series by Rooster Teeth. Who knows, maybe there will be such a skit down the line as Ruby loves her little red riding hood just as much as she does her Crimson Rose and if either went missing, she wouldn't rest till she found them and reaped sweet revenge on those responsible for taking them. Actually, a skit where Crescent Rose goes missing sounds like a good one. I'll have to do that one someday, after a few more chapters have passed.**

 **Next, we have the Prank skit. This one actually had a bit of a rewrite as I realized Winter likely wasn't a school mate of Team STRQ. Originally, I wrote it with her being there in the place Glynda now holds in the final version though I did keep Winter in the present day stuff. The ending was also altered as it made more sense though how Winter managed to repaint all of the CTT is anyone's guess (I don't know, I'm to tired to think of an explanation). Also, I had Summer's personality, what little I showed, match Chibi Ruby's since I assume like mother like daughter and I made Tai a bit of a coward in his youth as he, Qrow, and Ironwood (from what I understand) are inspired by the Cowardly Lion, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Woodsman from the Oz books. Raven, I just gave her a Blake like personality as I feel she probably was the Blake of their group.**

 **Well, this will be the last chapter of RWBY Chibi fic I'll be doing for a bit but NOT the LAST CHAPTER I'll do. I'm just going to give myself a little break to work on other projects so I can let my comedic juices recharge.**

 **Besides, I'm REALLY overdue on updating my Realm Hearts and Rave Master Naruto series anyways so I should get to them before the writing funk hits me again. Plus, I have an idea for another RWBY fic which involves Ruby, after the fall of Beacon and before setting out with Jaune, Nora, and Ren, finding her treasure box in her closet and, upon opening it, recalls a childhood memory she had long forgotten about which connects to the origin of her desire to become a Huntress. I don't have a name yet but be on the look out for it from me all the same.**

 **Again, there will be more RWBY Chibi to come once I have enough new skit ideas or receive enough of them from you guys. I currently have three: Yandere Pyrrha, a Taiyang and Jaune comparison, and an Overfeeding Zwei skit I can work with so far.**

 **Any hoot, till next time, nates...**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY and RWBY Chibi are owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

" **Run, it's Zweizilla!"**

 **RWBY Chibi fic**

 **ep.6**

 **Skit 1: The Old Switch-R-Ru**

Jaune was walking down the sidewalk, his attention on his Scroll as he watched the latest episode of his new favorite show. He laughs before closing his Scroll then says "Ah, I love me some Camp Camp."

 _ **AN: Expect a RWBY Chibi meets Camp Camp skit in the future...**_

Qrow then comes flying down from above, making Jaune jump and squeak like a scared little girl. "Hey, just the wimp I wanted to see."

"Wimp? Wait, aren't you Ruby and Yang's uncle?" asked Jaune.

Qrow bows then grabs hold of Jaune and drags him off. "Come with me. I need help with a matter of the utmost importance."

"Wait, don't I get a choice here?" asked Jaune.

After a few moment's of walking, they meet up with Taiyang who was walking the opposite way. "Great timing, Tai. You got my message?"

"What do you need Qrow? Unlike you, I actually take my job as a teacher seriously and I should be back at Signal right now." Taiyang then sees Jaune, asking "Who's the kid?"

Qrow shoves Jaune next to Taiyang, telling them both "OK you two, stand side by side and stand straight." Jaune and Taiyang look at each other, both clearly confused before shrugging and doing as told. Qrow studies them, then says "Not quite the same height but close enough that no one will notice."

"Just what is going on,Qrow?" asked Taiyang.

"OK you two, this way please" orders Qrow, already grabbing the both of them and dragging them off screen. Moments later, Jaune and Taiyang are heard shouting things like "Wait, what are you doing?" "Why are you undressing me?" "Are you overly drunk AGAIN?"

Finally, Qrow comes walking back on screen. "Come on guys, times a wasting." Jaune and Taiyang join him; Jaune now dressed in Taiyang's clothes and Tai, in turn, was wearing Jaune's clothes. "Not bad, not bad. Just one more little detail and we'll be ready."

"Ready for..." Before Taiyang could finish, Qrow places one hand on his hair and the other on Jaune's, yanking both their hairs off, making the two men yelp. Qrow then places Jaune's hair on Tai and Tai's on Jaune's. He then pulls Tai's goatee off him and slaps it on Jaune.

Qrow then steps back, examines them again. "Perfect, phase one is finished."

"OK, that's it Qrow" yells Taiyang. "Just what the Grimm is going on here?"

"You'll see soon enough" says Qrow, looking at his watch. "Our first test subject should be here any moment now."

Before Taiyang or Jaune could ask what he means, Yang come walking onto the scene. "Hey Uncle Qrow, hey Jaune" she says to her father. She then looks at Jaune and says "Good timing, dad. I've got this new move I'm wanting to test and you're the only one who can help me. Let's go..."

Yang then grabs Jaune, dragging him off with her as he says "Wait Yang, I'm not..."

"I've noticed the two of you look a lot alike so I wanted to see if anyone would be able to tell either of you apart if you changed clothes and hairstyles" explained Qrow to Taiyang.

"Oh, that's what's going on. I guess that makes sense. Anyways, I better go save the kid before Yang kills him by accident..."

"Wait, test number two is walking our way" says Qrow as Pyrrha comes walking up. He then moves over to her and whispers something into her ear.

"Um...Jaune..." she says, her cheeks a bright pink as her eyes dart from one place to another. "I...well, I...I LOVE YOU. PLEASE ACCEPT MY HEART."

Taiyang blushes as he looks away. "Well, um...thanks. But, I'm not..."

"Please, come with me" says Pyrrha suddenly, grabbing his hand. "Let's go someplace more private?"

"QROW, WHAT DID YOU TELL HER TO...?" Tai's question is lost as Pyrrha takes off running, pulling Tai with her. Qrow grins as he takes a drink.

"Hm, I wonder how far things will go before she notices that's not Jaune? Oh well, not my concern. I got what I wanted from this." Qrow then goes walking off screen.

A few seconds later, Jaune goes flying across the screen and we hear Yang yell "Sorry, dad..."

 **Skit 2: Zwei Grows Up**

Zwei was alone in Team RWBY's dorm, sitting beside his empty dog dish, making whimpering sounds. Ruby then appears. "What's wrong, Zwei? Is my special little guy hungry?" Zwei gives her a confirming bark as he happily wags his tail.

"Right, be back in a sec..." says Ruby, grabbing his food dish and zipping away and returning just as quickly, the dish filled with food. In the blink of an eye, Zwei had eaten everything in the dish. He then barks his appreciation. Ruby pets him before walking off.

"OK, now where did I leave Scroll?" comes Weiss, entering the dorm. Zwei puts on a fake hungry look again and whimpers, catching her attention. "What's the matter? Hungry Zwei?" she asked, getting a nod. Weiss sighs and shakes her head. "Geez, where are Ruby and Yang at? They shouldn't be leaving you to starve like this. Hold on, I'll get you something..." Weiss walks off, returning a few moments later with food. Like before, Zwei eats the meal in the blink of an eye. Zwei then gives her a 'thank you' bark before trotting off then quickly returning with Weiss's Scroll in its mouth.

"Thanks, boy. Gotta get down to the Library" says Weiss before leaving the room. Seconds later, Yang appears. Once again, Zwei puts on a hungry face. "Looking hungry there, lil' doggy" says Yang, grabbing his dish and over filling it with food. "Here ya go. Bonn apatite..." Zwei eats the food happily as Yang leaves the room.

Blake arrives just as Zwei finishes and he barks at her, making her back away. "Easy there, I'm not your enemy..." Zwei looks at his dish then back to her, barking again. "Oh, you want someone till fill your dish for you? Hold on a second." Blake brings him some food and Zwei eats it, then barks happily at her. "Sure, no problem boy."

Once Blake was gone, Zwei was finally feeling full. Then Nora pops up. "Morning Zwei...wanting someone to give you some food? Be right back." Nora zips off, returning a few moments later with a massive bag of dog food. She opens the bag and pushes it onto its side, making plenty of doggy treats fall out. "Here you go boy, dig in."

"Nora..." comes Ren's voice from a distance.

"Coming Ren" she chimes before running off.

Zwei looks at the food. While he was full, he could always pack in more grub. He jumps into the bag, eating hardily. On the side of the bag, there was a warning label. 'Warning, avoid more than 3 servings per day with this project. Over feeding will result in dire consequences.'

An hour later, Team RWBY had met up with each other and were now wondering around Beacon. "So, you guys wanna go hit the arcades?" asked Ruby.

A sudden impact hits the ground causing them all to jump. More impacts are felt moments later, each having less time between than the last. "Speaking of hits..." says Yang. "What is causing the tremors?" adds Weiss.

The four girls look around and its Blake that sees the source which makes her jumps behind Yang. "Guys..." she says, pointing them in the right direction. They all look in the direction she is pointing; their eyes going wide at what they see.

Zwei, now somewhere between King Kong and Godzilla in size, comes walking up to them and barks happily, the bark so loud it makes their ears hurt. It pants, dropping massive drool which they're forced to dodge to avoid being drenched in the drool.

"WHAT THE _**BLEEP**_ HAPPENED?" yells Weiss.

"I'm so not cleaning up his poop" says Yang.

"ZWEI, YOU LOOK SO COOL" cheers Ruby as Zwei sniffs the air and walks off towards the CTT.

"What's he doing?" asked Blake as Zwei reaches the tower, sniffs it again then walks around the tower a few times. He then lifts a leg.

"Oh god, he isn't going to..."

"RUN YOU FOOLS" yells Yang, grabbing Blake and making a mad dash towards the nearest port.

"Behold, Zweizilla's legendary attack..." Ruby doesn't get to finish as Weiss grabs her and runs as well. Moment's later, they hear the sounds of screaming.

"This is bad" Weiss screams, looking back just a second.

"It's a Golden Tidal Wave..."

 **Skit 3: Pinata**

"OK people, boys and girls, step right up and try your hand at cracking the legendary Grimm Pinata" declares Sun from behind a stand, wearing a stylish top hat. "What treasures will you find waiting within should you succeed?"

Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, and Yang all come walking up, paying the price for participation. They are all given foam covered bats and blinders by Neptune. "Say, what gives? Why are the bats covered with these foamy things? Wouldn't they be more effective bare metal?" asked Nora.

"That's to insure the goods inside the dummy aren't damaged. Despite the foam covering, you'll still be able to crack with a whack" says Sun. He then leads them over to the pinata, which was a chibi version of an Ursa. "OK, take your places and cover your peepers with the blinders. The four girls do as told then bring their bats up to the ready.

"Are you lovely ladies ready?" asked Sun, pulling a lever which replaces the Grimm pinata with a tied up and gagged Jaune dangling from the air. The girls say they're ready to go while Jaune tries to say something but his voice was to well muffled for them to notice.

"Alrighty then, start your WACK'N" yells Sun. The four girls begin to swing their bats, each successfully hitting Jaune. "I've set the clock. Once it rings, you can take off the blinders and see if you won any prizes or not."

Sun then walks away, counting the money when Neptune stops him and says quietly. "Are you sure this was a good idea? I mean, sure, we said we'd help Jaune toughen himself up so he'd be better at taking a hit. But I don't think this was how he wanted to do it. Plus, once the girls realize what it is they spent the last ten minutes hitting, they'll be plenty mad at us."

"Which is why we should make our escape now with the money before they notice" says Sun before running off to the port. Neptune takes one final look at Jaune, mouths the words "Sorry" then follows after Sun. Meanwhile, Jaune yelps and cries of pain go unnoticed as the girls continue to whack away at him.

 **Fin...**

 **AN: Here we are with another chapter and with it, another set of skit explanations.**

 **For skit number one, I have a feeling a lot of you will say the exact same thing. There is no way Pyrrha would mistake Taiyang as Jaune, even if he was dressed up in Jaune's clothes and had his hair. And that is true, she wouldn't make that mistake...in RWBY. But this is RWBY Chibi so all bets are off (for everything really). I'm sure though she'll realize the truth before she does anything she'll regret. Can't say the same for Yang. Let's just hope Jaune can survive training with her.**

 **Skit 2, what can I say, Zwei turning giant and using the CTT as a bathroom just writes itself.**

 **Skit 3...well, I would like to think Sun and Neptune wouldn't do that to poor Jaune regardless of what series you watch. But after episode 12 of Chibi, where we see Sun and Neptune doing their Junior Detective bit and framing Jaune then beat him up (based on the sounds coming from off screen), I could see this happening too. And yes, they were beating him up. No matter what words you want to use, the sounds being made says it all. And yes, once the girls realize what they've been hitting and get Jaune some first aid, they will be going after Sun and Neptune to get their money back...and for revenge too.**

 **My next update will either be the Jaune perspective chapter of Remember Me as I Remember You or the next chapter of Realm Hearts. Not sure which as it depends on which gets finished first. Don't expect the release till sometime later next week though as I'm in the process of getting my new lap top set up and transferring my current writing projects over to it.**

 **Any hoot, till next time, nates...**


End file.
